At the Ball
by MissBrianna
Summary: John is a Prince who is lonely for love. His father decides to throw a royal ball,but John doesn't like it. Will he be alone or is there a certain man there that will get his attention? John/Punk , Chris/Adam.
1. Time for the Ball

**Hey guys, I came up with a another you like it, Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a boring night for Prince John; He wanted to look for someone. He didn't understand why his dad wanted to plan a ball for it. He wanted to find love his own way, but he thought he might as well go with it.

John was at the food table, eating some appetizers while watching people dance. His father, King Hunter Hearst Hemsley walked over to him.

"You know, you won't get around by just standing here", His father wanted John to find someone to be by his son's side and make him happy. He knew his son would be a fine ruler.

"I know dad, but I don't see anyone interesting", John knew deep down some of these people only wanted to marry him for his wealth and fame.

"Well, don't take all night, try to mingle with the guest and see what you come up with. Now I'll be over there talking to general Hart." John watched as his father left and looked around. He went to greet some people, but as he predicted, people were either boring or talking about how rich they were. He wished he didn't have to do this.

"Hey John" someone called from a distance. His friend Adam, son of General Bret Hart.

John practically ran to Adam "Thank god you're here"

Adam raised his eyebrow "what going on?"

"These people are going to drive me crazy of boredom and some parents are pushing their daughter or son at me"

Adam looked at John like he was crazy "and that's a problem because…"

"Because I don't want anyone who wants me for my money. I want someone who loves me for …me."

Adam put his arm around John "Don't worry John, someone is bond to show up"

"But how will I know they're the one?

"Well you're going to have to find that out for your own and I'm more positive that tonight's the night that maybe I'll find someone."

John smiled "Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" said Adam.

"Yeah" Adam laughed and continued the rest of the night.

**Meanwhile…**

"I can't believe you talked me into this" Punk looked at his friend, Chris.

"Come on Punk, don't give up so easily after all we've been through, we deserve a break from working and tonight were gonna to have a great time.

"I don't know, man"

"Everyone's invited"

"Rich people" Punk snapped back. He and Chris heard about the party for the King's son and Chris wanted to go, so he dragged Punk to go too, but Punk was not the type to be around rich people.

Punk continued "so exactly how are we going to get in?"

"Simple" Chris sneaked behind a couple in line and quietly took their invitations while they were busy conversing. Chris tip toed back to punk and hand him an invite.

"Not bad," punk pats Chris on the back.

They both went on line and got through the guard. As soon as they got in, they looked around amazed at the place. It was decorated with blue and white ribbons, white candles around the place, a crystal chandelier in the middle of the dance floor, fancy foods at the right side of the room, and the front was the throne where King Hunter sat down. Everyone was having dancing and talking to each other.

"Wow" Punk exclaimed "This place is amazing" They looked around with awe of the palace.

"Let's go fun have best night of our lives" Chris said.

"This place is great and all, but what if we get caught" Punk said.

Chris raised an eyebrow "what do you mean, we got in with invitations".

"That we stole!" Punk exclaimed. "Nobody even knows who we are"

"We could lie"

I'm not lying and say I'm a billionaire from the moon"

Chris chuckled "Ok just stay clear from some people" Chris put his arm around his friend "Come on Phil, this is the only fun we had in a long time and now we finally have a break from working in the restaurant all day, let's live a little.

Punk sighed, He knew Chris was right that they worked all the time and never had time for anything anymore.

"Alright, let's have some fun tonight, besides tonight we are young and we'll set the world on fireahh" Chris smiled as Punk sang that last part. They were going to have the best night of lives, but they soon realize their night was going get even better.

* * *

**This story came into my mind while I was writing my other one, this is going to be a short story, but I like it. What do you guys think? Please Review!**


	2. Meeting the Prince

**Thx for the reviews, my favorite authors like cenaRKO1986 and Xenarocks99 reviewed, can't tell you how Hyped I was, Lol! anyway,Hope you like it! Enjoy.**

* * *

John was not having a good time right now. He and Adam were meeting and talking to many people, John couldn't take it. People were just talking about how great their fortunes are and bragging about themselves, especially Wade Barrett, another prince who would be ruler of another country. John just wanted to get away from him the most.

"And that's how I got my great uncle's fortune to the estate, I go there now and again, but not so since I'm quite busy with my father's work" said Barrett with his thick English accent.

John just nodded, pretending to hear any of that. "Yeah great Wade… um I'm going to get something to drink"

"Sure after I tell you about my successful company and how…"

John cut wade off "why don't you tell someone who gives a shit" John nearly shouted.

Wade was shocked as he watched john walk away.

John went to the buffet table for a drink. As much as he knew it was not at his standards to yell at wade, it felt damn good to him.

"Man, that was some fuse you blow back there" Adam walked up to him at the table.

"I don't care, Addy. I just don't wanna be here right now."

" I know ,but you wouldn't want to make your dad upset for putting this up for nothing, just keep looking"

"I'll try" john replied.

"Great" Adam started pushing john onto the dance floor. "What a better way to find someone then dancing".

"Adam, I..." Adam ignored and pushed John a little harder and made him bump into somebody.

"I'm sorry, I…" John stopped speaking and caught attention of this of the man he bumped into. He was very cute with short black, smooth hair and his eyes were like dark green with a touch of hazel, what really caught his attention was that shiny lip piercing attached to the corner of bottom lip. He was wearing and black suit with a black shirt and a red tie.

John snapped out of it his thought when he realized he was staring and noticed the man was too. It seems wasn't going to have a bad night after all.

**Punk's POV**

I don't know why but I couldn't stop staring at this guy, one minute I was walking away cuz some crazy girl name AJ saw me and wanted to marry out of the blue (a crazy bird ) and then Someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry, I…"

I turned and saw this guy, he was hot. I wanted to walk away, but I found myself looking at those blue eyes. The man was wearing a black Armani suit with a white shirt and a blue tie.

"Um… are you alright" Punk got out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine don't worry about it" Punk lightly smiled

"Oh well, Um I don't think I've seen you around before" Punk gulped nervously, He didn't want to get caught sneaking in and let anyone to find out he wasn't rich or come from some fancy family.

"I… Uh"

Before I could say something Chris came. _Thank God._

"Hey man, there was crazy chick skipping around and…" Chris saw the man and looked at me. I knew what Chris was thinking.

"Sorry to be interrupting," I rolled my eyes while Chris introduced himself to the man. "Hi, my name is Chris Jericho and you must be the prince". My heart automatically stopped, _The Prince_

"Nice to meet you, yes I'm Prince John" They both shook hands while I stood there thinking that this hot guy was the prince.

"Well um are you to together" John said.

"No" I said really fast "We're just friends" John nodded and smiled. I couldn't help being taken in by that very sexy smile.

Chris spoke out "Uh Phil, I need to talk to about something for sec" Chris Turned to John "you wouldn't mind"

"Of course not" John said still looking at Punk.

Chris and I went to the restroom where no one could hear us talk. Chris turned to face me.

"You like the prince, don't you"

I didn't answer, I blushed.

"You do!" Chris said grinning "well, we should hook you guys up"

I looked at Chris like he was crazy, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you and John, Phil. The guy obviously likes you and you like him"

"But I can't, what would a prince want with me, he could have anyone he wants, besides what would he want with a poor guy like me" I looked down to the floor. A guy like john who's a prince and me, a guy with hard labor can't go together like water and oil.

"Don't you believe in happy endings?"

"That shit is for kids and they might happen to other people, but I can't say it happens to me"

Chris was sad to see his best friend down in the dumps. He wanted to help make this night special for him.

"Come on Punk you don't know unless you try, just give him a chance and see where it takes you"

I sighed, "Ok, but if anything happens, I'm blaming you"

Chris smiled "Don't worry; nothing is going to screw this up for us".

Chris and I left the bathroom to continue the night, what we didn't notice was that when we left, someone was in the bathroom stall and overheard our conversation.

"I'll make sure that little Punk doesn't get a happy ending" said the man with an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

**O.O someone is gonna try to ruin punk's happy ending, well not if I have a something to say . You like it, Please Review!**


	3. First Dance, First Kiss

**A/N: Sorry, guys I was going to put it up Sunday, but I went on a trip to Bear Mountain state park. It was fun, but enough about me, let's get on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

For the rest of the night, John could not stop thinking about the guy meet. He wasn't even paying attention to anybody around him while they were talking. He was deep in his thoughts about the mystery man.

_I wonder if I could find bring him to a place where no one could bother us, I want to get to know… what's his name again… Phil was it, yeah. That's really nice name. I should ask for a dance._

John smiled, but broke out of his thought when he sees Adam walking up to him.

"Hey John, you've been sitting here staring into space, what's up?"

"Nothing, except I met someone"

"Who is he or she?" Adam said curiously.

"I don't know who he is yet but I know his name is Phil and he's really cute"

"Well I don't know a Phil around here, but I'd like to meet him," Adam nudged john on the arm "so you like the guy".

John didn't answer; he just continued to smile and looked at Adam.

"You like him that bad huh; well I want to see for myself if he's right for my best friend"

"Come, I'll introduce you" Adam followed John went to other side to find Phil. John saw Phil and Chris talking to each other by the buffet table. When they walked over, Phil was the first to see him and smile. Chris turned to see John too.

"We meet again… Phil, it is right?"

Punk blushed at the usage of his real name. Only close friends and family could call him that, but with John, it was an exception and he says it so much better.

"Uhh…Yeah Phil Brooks" Punk blushed even deeply; John smiled thinking how cute Phil was.

"Ahmm" Adam coughed to draw some attention.

"Oh, this is Adam, General Hart's son and my best friend"

Adam went over to shake Phil's hand "Nice to meet you, Phil,"

Phil shook his hand and nodded "you too, and this is my best friend, Chris Jericho"

Chris put his hand out for a shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you Adam and might I say you look very nice tonight".

They shook hands while Chris looked up and down at Adam. Adam blushed knowing Chris was checking him out. John chuckled at Adam suspense while Phil rolled his eyes at his flirty friend. John turned back to Phil and put his hand out.

"So would you like to dance?"

"Sure" Phil grabbed John hand and John led him to the dance floor. They were held each other close and listen to the music.

"**Going back to the corner where I first saw you**

**Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move**

**Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand **

**Saying, "If you see this girl can you tell her where I am?"****  
**

**Some try to hand me money, they don't understand**

**I'm not broke I'm just a brokenhearted man**

**I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?**

**How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?"**

They held each other more closely, following the rhythm on the song.

**'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me**

**And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be**

**Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet**

**And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street****so I'm not moving, I'm not moving..."**

Adam was watching them dance. He was happy that John found someone, they looked so cute together. He broke out of his thought when he heard a whisper.

"Would you like to dance?"

He turned and saw Chris. He smiled and nodded, and they both went to dance. Adam admits that Chris was a very sexy blond; he was wearing a navy blue suit with a tie and a chain at the side. Chris was the same with Adam, he looked good wearing a light blue suit with a vest and tie to match and he looked so good for Chris to eat. They were all having the night of their lives.

All eyes were on the prince John and Phil, but they didn't care. They danced the night away. When they stopped dancing, John looked deeply in Phil's eyes; John slowly pulled Phil into a passionate kiss. They both immediately felt a spark through their bodies and it made John deepened the kiss even more.

They both pulled away grasping for air and then John led Phil outside to the garden.

From a distance, a man saw the kiss and was very angry. Someone walked up to the man, Wade Barrett.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Wade asked the man.

"What's wrong, did you just see that, that little bastard just kissed John, John is MINE"

"So what, who cares about John, he can go to hell for all I care, Wade snickered.

Out of the blue, the man choked Wade and pinned him against a wall "you take that back"

Wade choked out a yes, when the man let go, Wade was gasping for air and coughing. Wade looked at the man angrily, "what makes you think John would want to be with you anyway"

The man smirked evilly, "he would want to be with me because soon I'll be most must-see ruler in all the land Because I'm Mike Miz, heir to the Mizanin Throne and I'm Awesome!"

* * *

**OH-NO, THE MAN IS MIZ, after we were getting to the good parts, Miz is gonna ruin for Phil, but how? Stay tuned and this chapter was brought to you by The Script (My favorite Band!).**

**Please Review!**


	4. Secrets revealed!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It seemed like a dream come true to John, that even though, they meet for one night, he just knew that deep down, and Phil was the one for him. It was like they click as soon as they saw each other. Punk also found himself thinking non-stop about John and how amazing he was. John and Phil were kissing in the garden under the moonlight sky. Everything was perfect and they wish tonight could last forever, but someone wanted to ruin their moment.

Miz was watching with his eyes in disgust. He couldn't stand seeing John around the man anymore. If he could, he would go get rid of the man and make out with john, but that wouldn't work as good as it seemed. He knew he had to be patient. Soon John would be his.

"Hey man" A certain man walked up to Miz.

"You got what I asked for, Alex" Miz said to the man.

"This guy, Phil isn't a prince or of any royal blood, he's just a worker at a local restaurant and more."

"Interesting" Miz smirked as he kept reading the file. "This is a huge chance to get John and you can get Adam, A-ry".

Alex Riley smiled. He had his sights on Adam for a while. Alex Riley came from a royal family and was miz's most reliable friend.

"We can get rid of Phil and Jericho and send them back to the kitchen" Alex said spitefully.

Miz and Alex both laughed evilly knowing their simple plan would come together.

Meanwhile…

"So then we pushed him into the other guy, and they both fell in the pool".

Adam was laughing so much at the funny stories Chris was telling. Chris was a gentleman, hot, and funny. It made him so lovable, For the rest of the night he spent with Chris, Adam felt something for Chris and he wanted to know if Chris felt the same way because right now was the perfect time while they were on the balcony.

"Umm Chris," Adam pulled back a piece of hair on his face and looked at Chris.

"Yes angel" Chris looked and smiled at Adam, Adam blushed at the pet name.

"I really like Chris"

"I like you too, angel"

"You do?" Adam said looking for honesty in Chris's eyes.

"Well, I mean call me crazy, but I think I'm falling in love with you"

Before Adam could say anything, Chris placed a finger on Adam's chin to reach his lips and kissed him. Adam kissed back as the shared a soft kiss. Adam broke the kiss and looked at Chris deep in his eyes.

"I love you too, chrissy"

Chris smiled and they proceeded to kiss while the moon was shining on them.

Back to the main couple…

John and Phil were making out in the garden, still in their world until John broke the kiss and smiled at Phil.

"Phil…"

"Yea…"

"This has been one of the best nights of my life"

Phil smiled "feeling's mutual"

John took Phil's hand "Phil, I think you're an amazing person and I want you to be in my life"

"I'd love to, but…" Phil looked down.

"But what… what's the problem?" John said as his smile was slowly disappearing.

"It's just that…" Phil got up and away a few inches away. "I can't be with you"

John got up and walked to Phil "Why not?"

"We're just from two different worlds, John I can't be with you" Phil sat down on a bench.

John Kneeled down by Phil and paced his hand on Phil's knee. "Please Phil, whatever it is, it shouldn't matter. I love and you love me, right. Then we'll be fine" John said hoping to convince Phil.

"I do John, but..." Then Phil was cut off.

"But you can't be with John because you're not perfect for John"

Phil and John snapped their heads real quick to the direction of who said that.

Miz stood by leaning on a pillar with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" John said with an annoyed voice. If there was someone John hated more than anything, it was mike mizanin, who called himself miz. John knew miz liked him, but he never liked miz because he was too self-centered, a jerk and so annoying.

"I'm just here to listen in on what the guy has to say, I mean whatever it is must not be good, huh you little rodent"

Phil got up and glared at Miz "why don't you mind your fucking business?!"

"Oh getting angry are we, well just don't mind me besides, I'm not the one keeping secrets"

John was confused from what miz was trying to say "Phil, what is he talking about"

Phil turned and looked at John with sadness in his eyes. "John, I'm not royalty or anyone famous. I'm just a regular who snuck in this party."

John now realized why he hasn't seen him before.

"And…" miz interrupted "don't forget you're an orphan that was abused by your alcoholic father" Phil's eyes looked at miz furiously. "you and your friend Jericho don't belong here, so why don't you go home and get drunk to the fact that John will never be…" before miz could finish his sentence, Phil Jumped him on the ground and started punching miz multiply times .

John ran and got Phil off Phil turned around and John saw Phil's eyes were watery and he was blinking fast trying to hold back the tears "I'm sorry John but we…"

Phil just ran as fast as he could away from John. He could hear John calling name, but he continue to run back to the castle to find Chris and leave.

Things can't get worse, but little, did he know they can.

* * *

**Man, Miz is a Jerkface, what's worse than a past secret being revealed to the one you love, Let's found out next chapter! Please review!**


	5. Ballroom Fight!

******Sorry , I'm late or anything. Hope you enjoy!**  


* * *

**This happened while Phil and John were in the garden…**

Chris and Adam came down from the balcony holding hands. Mostly Adam was talking about himself, how grew up, and how he would be the next general of the king's royal army soon. He asked Chris about himself, but Chris dodged the question by asking Adam for another dance. They went to dance the night away and held each other closely to the music.

_**I had a way then losing it all on my own**_

_**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**_

_**And I'm not sleeping now; the dark is too hard to beat**_

_**And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me**_**  
**_**you show the lights that stop me turn to stone**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone**_

_**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**_

_**And dreaming when they're gone**_**  
**_**'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home**_

_**Calling, calling, calling home**_

_**You shine it when I'm alone **_

_**Home**_

They held each other even closer and looked at each other. They slowly moved their heads in kiss, but were stopped when someone…

"I wouldn't if I were you"

They both turn to the person and Adam recognized the person on sight and became very pissed.

Adam let go of Chris and walked up to Alex "Alex I don't have time for your bullshit".

"Come on over to me sweets, leave this guy and come with a real man" Alex said while he put his finger on Adam chin to face him, but Adam slapped his hand off.

"Just leave Alex, there's no way on earth I'd go with you".

"On the contrary, love I think you will" Alex grabbed Adam on the wrist, but Chris sprung into action and pushed Alex down.

Chris held Adam tightly and looked at Alex and said darkly, "If you touch my angel like that again, I will fucking kill you and make sure they don't find your body". Adam smiled at Chris and smirked at Alex.

Alex was surprised at first, but then smiled "Bold statement from someone who's at the wrong place at the time.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Chris sort of shouted.

"Alex, stop it right now or I'm gonna hurt you". Adam couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh well, it seems like I already have an audience" Chris and Adam looked and saw people looking at them from their argument with Alex.

Alex smirked and continued "So how exactly did you get invited to this party, because I know you didn't just waltz in."

"That's none of your business" Chris spat.

"It is my business seeing that a commoner is attending this party" people started to whisper and murmur amongst themselves. Adam was looking at Chris. Chris knew he was screwed but then Alex said.

"It's a shame, that a peasant at the party, but a low life too" he said spitefully.

Without holding back, Chris gave Alex what for and punch him right in the gut, everyone gasped and security came to pull Chris back. "That's what you get, Riley" Adam stood next to Chris.

"Alex got up and look at Chris angrily, "How dare you strike me, you're just a poor low class even whose mother disowned him".

Chris just started seeing red and broke free from security and fought Alex again and pushed by the food table. While security was pulling back Chris, Alex grabbed a wine bottle, broke it and cut Chris's arm.

"AHHH" Chris screamed painfully.

"CHRIS!" Adam demanded everyone to move away and ran to Chris's aid.

**Now back in the present…**

Phil ran back in the castle to find Chris when he heard a scream and someone yelling "Chris". He ran straight to see a bunch of People rounded around someone. He got through the crowd to see an angry Adam and an injured Chris.

He ran to Chris and saw the wound, it looked bad and deep. "What happened?"

"That asshole happened" Phil turned and glared at Alex Riley.

"Phil!" someone was moving toward them in the crowd, John came and the first thing he saw Chris's wound. "What happened?"

Adam pointed and John turned and glared Alex Riley, Why is he and Miz even here?

Soon, royal guards, the general, and the king came.

"What's the problem here?" King Hunter said.

"Your majesty, these two snuck into your party, they are peasants and I believe they should suffer punishment."

"First of all, that's impossible; the security around here is tight." General Hart proclaimed.

King Hunter walked up to the Phil and Chris "is this true"

Phil stood up, "yes sir, but we only came to have a good time."

"Well, gentlemen I'm sorry, but this is a royal ball, plus the ruckus that you cause, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave".

Phil sighed, "It's alright" _I was heading for the door anyway._

"But your majesty", Adam spoke "they haven't done anything wrong"

"Adam" general Hart cut in "They weren't supposed to come here in the first place".

Chris cut Adam off and said sadly "its okay, Adam".

"But Phil, I want to talk to you" John trying to hold the tears in his eyes.

"Please John; don't make it worse than it is"

"But…"

"But nothing, you're right, we don't belong here, and I'm sorry John but…" Phil ran crying before he could say anything.

Chris got up and kissed Adam on the cheek "I'm sorry Angel" and ran after Phil.

John and Adam try to run after them, but they reached outside, they were gone. They both felt like their world was crashing down the night. They both left the ballroom and went into their rooms (not caring how their dads felt of them not at the party) to think and cry about the events about that happened tonight.

* * *

**Man, that sucks. I hope they can work it out, if john and Adam can find them! I feel that this chapter was more adam and chris than John and adam. Oh well, I hope it was okay. P.S. the song in this chapter is by ellie Goulding, it's called Lights. I really like that song.**

**Please Review...**


	6. After the Ball

**Sorry I'm late guys, School is back so I got work to do again -_-. But don't worry, I'll still do the story when I find the time, so Enjoy!**

* * *

**The next morning...**

Today wasn't the best day for Phil and Chris. They were working their daily shifts in the restaurant, but they were very sad. They didn't even feel like working. Last night was where they meet their soul mates, but two jackasses ruined everything. Phil hated Miz, but he didn't blame him for ruining it. Phil blame himself thinking even if Miz didn't interrupt, his night was as good as dead anyway.

Phil was in the back washing the dishes, thinking nonstop about John. He just missed him so much. It was killing him that he might not ever see John. He just wanted to feel John's touch and muscle arms around him.

Phil then notice Chris came in the room and sat on a crate eating a sandwich.

"Weren't you supposed to take out the trash" Phil said.

"I'm on break" Chris said while eating.

"I know, but I don't think Jerry wouldn't want you take a break just yet when he told you a thousand times to take the trash out"

"I don't give a shit; I don't even wanna work anyway." Chris said with sadness in his voice.

"Chris… Phil went to sit next to his friend "I know how you feel but it would've never work…"

"BULLSHIT!" Punk saw the tears pouring from Chris's face.

"I just don't care anymore and you shouldn't either. We love them and nothing can break that, not even the past."

Punk looked down feeling even worse, Chris was right no matter what He cared about John and he'd do anything to be with him."

Suddenly, the door opened and Drew McIntyre, an asshole worker who always bothers Phil and Chris, came in the room and angrily looked at them.

"What the hell are you two doing, Get back to work!" Drew yelled with his Irish accent

"You can't tell us what to do" Phil snapped. He hated drew to the core.

Drew smirked "Oh really, well while you two were out last night, I was promoted to manager so pretty much I can."

"WHAT" they were both shocked.

"Yup, I guess Jerry finally notice I was fit for the job unlike you two lazing around."

"I don't believe it" Phil said getting pissed. He worked hard trying to get that promotion and now Drew fucking McIntyre is his boss.

"Believe it or not, I'm your boss now and you two better be nice and do what I say or I'll make your lives a living hell." Drew shot a cocky smirk at them and left.

Phil and Chris were so frustrated now. It seems their luck turned into a good night into a bad day.

**Meanwhile in the castle…**

John couldn't eat anything or do anything. He stayed in his room, with his thoughts flooded thinking about Phil. Phil was the only one in his mind and he just wanted to hold him tightly around his arms. John had been in his room all day and remained stagnant.

Then a knock on his door, "go away for the last time, I don't want to come out."

"John" he turned and saw his friend Adam. Adam looked like a mess today. John could tell Adam was in his room crying his eyes out because his eyes were red. He was looking a little pale and his hair was all shaggy.

"Addy, you look terrible, are you okay?" John asked.

"I'm okay, just haven't enough sleep last night" Adam walked over and sat next to john on the bed.

"Really cuz it looks like you've been crying up a storm" John looked at Adam hair "… or a hurricane".

"Yeah, I just miss Chris so much, and I can see you miss Phil the same"

"More than anything Addy, it's been only one night and I think I've fallen in love with the best guy in the world and as soon as those bastards came, my whole world just crumbles right in front of me.

"And disappeared without a trace" added Adam.

John stood up in front of Adam, "yeah well I'm not going to give up, I'm going find Phil even if it takes until the apocalypse".

Adam stood up and smiled "I'm with you too; I'll do anything to be with Chris." John smiled

"Okay now we need to think of what we should do, I mean have another ball?" Adam continued.

"Exactly" John exclaimed

"But even if we did, our fathers are gonna invite everyone meaning musty Miz and Alex rugly" Adam said

John laughed at the horrible name calling "Adam you need to work on your jokes"

Adam rolled his eyes "whatever"

"Anyway, we are going to have another ball and make sure Phil and Chris come and Miz and Riley fuck it up, we go to plan B" John explained.

"What's plan B? Adam raised his eyebrow.

John whispered to Adam and Adam smirked wickedly and made a Mr. Burns face "excellent, so how do we make Phil and Chris come here"

John chuckled "Okay, here's what we'll do".

* * *

**Oh another ball, What's going to happen this time? Stay Tuned. **

**Please Review!**


	7. The Surprise!

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry If I'm super late, Homework is such a pain, but little by little, I manage to make a chapter, and hopefully, I'll I can make another one sooner, I want to finish this story and move on to a next one. Again Sorry for the long wait, Please Enjoy!**

* * *

**The next day...**

The announcement was made that Prince John wanted to have another ball tonight and this time everyone was invited plus, there was a special surprise that was going to happen. The news spread so fast that soon enough, everyone was excited and already got started to get ready for it. Eve Phil and Chris caught the news.

"Oh my god" Phil said as read the newspaper.

"We have to go" Chris said.

"What " Phil looked him with wide eyes.

"Punk, everyone's invited to the ball this time and Jerry is giving off the night because of it. We have a chance to go and see John and Adam this time, we can't waste this night for nothing.

Phil knew Chris was right, but he was thinking what would John think after he left last time. and would John still love him, it seemed so risky, but he wanted to see John ever since the incident.

"Okay, Let's go" Phil smiled.

Phil and Chris went to put on their best suits and go to the castle.

**At the Castle...**

"Should I tie my hair back or just leave it down," Adam said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You could tie it up" John responded.

"Yeah, but I don't think it might look good." Adam left his hair down and started fixing his tie " and do you think this suit is nice or should I have wore this blue one!?"

Adam was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and medal.

"You look great either way Addy, stop acting like a drama queen". John was wearing a white suit with a light blue shirt and tie.

"So we still good with the plan" Adam asked.

"Yeah, i just hope Phil can be able to solve this."

"He's a smart guy, I'm sure he'll get it, Adam said " I hope I get my chance with Chris though."

Well, we'll have to wait and see, come on it's probably starting downstairs." John and Adam made their way down the stairs hoping to see Phil and Chris there.

**In the Ballroom...**

Everyone was talking and dancing while the music was playing.

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside your hand**

**And you played it to the beat**

****Phil and Chris were sitting at their table. Phil was dressed up in a black suit with no tie, Chris was the same, except with he had red handkerchief in his suit pocket.

"They're not here" Phil said as he looked around.

"They're probably not downstairs yet" Chris replied.

Phil let out a big sigh, put his head on the table.

" What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Nothing" Phil replied. Phil knew he had to be strong, but he still had his doubts, what if this doesn't work out, what id more obstacles came in the way. He just hope that he could see John again.

**Later...**

"All Hail King Hunter" Everyone clapped and cheered as the king made his way to the front stage. He ceased the clapping with the wave of his hand.

"Thank you all for coming to the second ball in the honor pf my son, Prince John Felix Anthony Cena- Helmsley." The king Pointed at John who was sitting at by the throne. He smiled and waved . He secretly looked at the crowd in search of Phil.

Phil saw John and smiled. He wished John could see him, but the crowd was big.

"Now everyone had heard a very special surprise that is to be announced here," King Hunter continued "my son wants to find someone to marry, by this he has something planned for anyone who wants to take his hand.

John stood up and said "I have placed a diamond ring somewhere around, If someone finds it first and gives it me, We will be together.

Everyone was excited the about this surprise, girls were happy and giggling, guys were smiling about the opportunity to be with the prince, and Phil was very... surprised about this. Now in order for him to be with John , he had to find a ring. It sounded easy, but on top of that, almost everyone was going to look for it, it seems like Phil's chances were 1 to 1,000.

"Hey, you feeling okay". Chris broke Phil his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm wondering if I could be able to find a ring with the whole place looking for it"

"You'll do fine" Chris put his hand on Phil's shoulder.

Phil shook his head "but the odds are against me, look at all these people, I'm screwed here.

Chris was shocked, but then he made a stern face. "Whoa, how are you and where's Punk because my friend would never give up like that, you need to stop doubting yourself and stop saying depressing shit, you need to go and find that ring and get to the man you love Damn it!

Chris was right yet again, Phil needed to stop bitching and get what he wanted, John. "Thanks Chris , you're the best."

"Well I'm the best at what I do"

"Everyone who wants to take part in this game start by the Door and I'll explain the rules." John said.

Phil took a deep breath, "Well wish me luck".

"You got it buddy" Chris gave Phil thumbs up and Phil proceeded to the ballroom door.

**Meanwhile...**

Miz and Alex watched as Phil went by the door.

"People just never learn to stay in their place." Miz looked at Phil in disgust.

"To think, I thought we scared them off for good." Alex Riley said as he stood by Miz.

"Don't worry, if scaring won't do any good, then cheating will." Miz smirked.

"What's the plan?" Alex asked.

"No plan, we just need to be a little more patient and then we strike, until then I'm by the door" Miz left and went by door thinking of awesome ways to get rid of Phil permanently so John could be his.

* * *

**A/N: I also wanted to say I made Junk story called Blackout, If you want to read, Click this link: s/8678855/1/Blackout . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**Please review!**


	8. It's time to play the game!

**A/N: Hey guys, school's getting in the way of my stories ,but special thanks to other people who review on my last update, Enjoy!**

* * *

**In the Ballroom...**

A small crowd of people rounded by the door to listen to the prince's further instructions. Phil came by to where he could see john clearly. John saw through the crowd and Phil was standing there. John smiled, knowing Phil came after all.

Phil caught john staring at him and blushed.

John looked away to state the rules.

"Now the rules are very simple, everyone know whoever finds the ring, I will have their hand in marriage, but also you can look inside or outside the castle range."

_"Oh great, it could be outside too, makes a guy wish he brought a metal detector to the party"_, Punk thought, but continue to listen to John.

" Upstairs is prohibited so look around downstairs, I wouldn't want anyone steal anything in my room." People laughed and let John continue.

"And lastly, I'm going to at least give one clue to help you, it goes"

_"Around the castle are many wonders, out of all, one is very masterpiece of this place"_

Phil pondered a little on what that meant.

"so now that that's done, let the game begin!"

As soon as that was said, everyone ran to different places of the castle to find the ring. Phil looked around and was confused because the castle huge and there were a lot of doors and only thing he was relived about is that it's not upstairs or he would've had a big problem.

Punk took a deep breath for a moment ,"_Ok, where should do I start_" He went to look around ,but didn't know Miz was following him.

"Oh Phil , soon John will be as good as mine".

**Meanwhile from outside of the castle...**

Adam was outside waiting by the side of the road. He was upset that he couldn't be inside looking for Chris right now, He had to do this to stop Miz and Alex. He didn't really like the lady, but like John mentioned, She was the perfect plan B.

"Man she's taking a long time"

Then he saw a white limo coming down the road and stop right in front . The car door opened and a woman came out wearing a short, red strapless dress and white high heels. Adam kissed her on the hand and greeted her "It's nice to see you".

The woman rolled her eyes, "I was told that Mike Miz was going to be here and wanted my presence". she said a thick accent and a attitude.

"Yes he does, _Bitch" _Adam smiled trying not to insult her.

She smiled "Well, Prenez-alors moi à mon futur mari".

"What" Adam said confused.

"Take me to my future lover", the woman replied.

"_Could've said that" _

"Okay, right this way, Mistress Maryse" Grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

* * *

**A/N: Seems a lot of things are happening, Sorry the Chapter is short, hopefully it will be longer next time! **

**PS: A story called "Love and Hate Mixes" for any Shawn michaels fans! It's a good story coming along : **** s/8509872/1/Love-And-Hate-Mixes**

**Please Review!**


	9. find that ring

**I'm surprised, people love reading this, Thx for support! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the castle...**

Punk had searched his ass off and still no luck at all. He searched in the library , gallery, den, muesum… anywhere he though the ring could be. He was having a really bad night.

He went to sit for a while to think. This just wasn't as easy as he thought. What was he going to do? He was feeling so fucking clueless, his head was hurting him so much.

"Damn it, I need some help" he thought.

He went back by the door to the ballroom area. He hid behind it and psst over to Chris was siting. Chris heard and he went straight to him, trying not to make it obvious.

"Hey, did you find it yet?" Chris asked.

"No, this game is pissing off. I looked everywhere and that piece of rock can't be found!" punk said very frustrated. "I'm not getting close at all, I feel like I'm going to explode!"

"Calm down punk, being angry isn't going to help you" Chris said. "what about the clue?"

"Oh the clue is the next thing getting on my nerves, It doesn't seem to help me either" Punk sighed " I don't know Chris I… I want to be with John, I feel that someone else will find it first and John will be with that person and I can't bare to see that…"

Chris watched as tears rolled down punk's cheeks. Chris hugged him for a while and look at him. "Now listen, you promised me you would stop doubting yourself and if you really love John, you will look for that ring until the apocalypse."

Punk started to smile. Again Chris was right. If he would stop with thoughts of doubts maybe he could be able to find it."

"thanks man, did I ever tell you , you're my best friend in whole world."

Chris put on a cocky smile" about a million times as a matter of fact."

"Shut up" Punk placed a light punch on him. "Anyway can you help me out a bit?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"

"Well, John didn't say anything about getting some help"

"Good point… well, what about the clue"

"I was trying to figure that out, but I don't know"

"Wonders would mean the places of the castle" Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, but something very special here"

"Well, what could be very special to John" Chris asked

Phil thought about it until realization came to his head "I know where the ring is"

"Then go get it punk" said Chris

Phil nodded and ran to toward the door.

**Around the corner…**

Miz heard everything and Followed punk. _Too easy._

**In the ballroom…**

John had waited patiently to see the outcome of this game. He knew this would be risky, but he still believed phil could win it.

As the game continued, he was also waiting for Adam to come with maryse. He knew Maryse had a huge thing for Miz and Miz would do everything in his power to get away from her, but John didn't blame him because Maryse was loud, rude, and a straight up bitch most of the time, but that's why she was the perfect miz repellent.

He saw Adam cam up to him. "She's here"

John nodded.

"so can I find Chris now?"

"Not yet Addy, until the game's over"

"You know, it seems Phil is taking a long while it."

"I'm sure he's ..." John was cut off by maryse who was stomping her feet.

"Salutations de Votre Majesté, vous n'avez où Miz est?" she bowed her head John's way.

"WHAT" Both John and Adam said.

"I said hello majesty and do you know where Miz is" Maryse said.

"No, but I'm sure he's somewhere around" John said.

"Well, if you find him, tell him his femme is here, I want to get him and leave this dump"

"sure, I'll tell him" John smiled. _bitch_

Maryse walked away and John's expression changed. "Once tonight is finished, that skank and Miz is never going to set foot here again".

Adam laughed and soon John did too.

* * *

**Let's see if Punk finally found the ring next time and it he did, what will Miz do? and why is Maryse so bitchy? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**Please Review...**


End file.
